eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Krasi, thalassa kai t'agori mou
|conductor = Giorgos Katsaros|position = 11th|points = 7|next = Panaghia Mou, Panaghia Mou|image = Marinella-krasi-ESC1974.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|previous = --}}'''Krasi, thalassa kai t'agori mou ("Wine, Sea, and My Boyfriend") '''was the debut entry for Greece at the Eurovision Song Contest 1974 in Brighton performed by Marinella. The song is a typical Greek traditional bouzouki tune, with Marinella singing that all she needs in life is "wine, the sea and her boyfriend". It was performed 5th on the night following Norway and preceding Israel. At the close of voting, it finished in 11th place with 7 points. Due to Turkey's invasion of Cyprus that same year, Greece would withdraw the next year, only to return in Eurovision Song Contest 1976 with Panaghia Mou, Panaghia Mou. Lyrics |-| Greek= Lala lala lalala lalala lalala lalala… Lala lala lalala lalala lalala lalala… Lala lala lalala lalala lalala lalala… Lala lala lalala lala lalala lala… Lala lala lalala lala lalala lala… Mes’ sta stena ta paidia tragoudoun sto balkoni na vgo Fengaria richnoun chrysafi sto dromo na vgo na pnigo Omos mou ftanei, mou ftanei, mou ftanei pou echo ego Ligo krasi, ligo thalassa kai t’ agori mou Ligo krasi, ligo thalassa kai t’ agori mou Porta echo sto fos, ki o kaimos aderfos Kai mou dinei o Theos Ligo krasi, ligo thalassa kai t’ agori mou Ligo krasi, ligo thalassa kai t’ agori mou O kosmos trechei zitontas agapes times kai lefta Kai to bouzouki ti nychta to klama tou de stamata Omos emena, emena, emena mou ein’ arketa Ligo krasi, ligo thalassa kai t’ agori mou Ligo krasi, ligo thalassa kai t’ agori mou Porta echo sto fos, ki o kaimos aderfos Kai mou dinei o Theos Ligo krasi, ligo thalassa kai t’ agori mou Ligo krasi, ligo thalassa kai t’ agori mou Lala lala lalala lalala lalala lalala… Lala lala lalala lalala lalala lalala… Lala lala lalala lalala lalala lalala… Ligo krasi, ligo thalassa kai t’ agori mou Ligo krasi, ligo thalassa kai t’ agori mou Ligo krasi, ligo thalassa kai t’ agori mou Ligo krasi, ligo thalassa kai t’ agori mou |-| Translation= Lala lala lalala lalala lalala lalala… Lala lala lalala lalala lalala lalala… Lala lala lalala lalala lalala lalala… Lala lala lalala lala lalala lala… Lala lala lalala lala lalala lala… In the alleys children are singing, I come out on the balcony The moon throws golden light on the street, I come out and drown in it But I’m satisfied, satisfied, satisfied with having A bit of wine, a bit of sea and my boyfriend A bit of wine, a bit of sea and my boyfriend As a door to the light, yearning is my brother And God gives me A bit of wine, a bit of sea and my boyfriend A bit of wine, a bit of sea and my boyfriend The world runs, asking for love, honour and money And the bouzouki doesn’t stop weeping during the night But for me, for me, for me, it’s enough to have A bit of wine, a bit of sea and my boyfriend A bit of wine, a bit of sea and my boyfriend As a door to the light, yearning is my brother And God gives me A bit of wine, a bit of sea and my boyfriend A bit of wine, a bit of sea and my boyfriend Lala lala lalala lalala lalala lalala… Lala lala lalala lalala lalala lalala… Lala lala lalala lalala lalala lalala… A bit of wine, a bit of sea and my boyfriend A bit of wine, a bit of sea and my boyfriend A bit of wine, a bit of sea and my boyfriend A bit of wine, a bit of sea and my boyfriend Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Greece Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1974 Category:Debut Entries